1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide bushing with an integrated seal which is used in the clutch-release bearing of a gear unit. The guide bushing has a connecting sleeve circumferentially surrounding, with a radial clearance, an input shaft of the gear unit and also has a mounting flange affixed to the connecting sleeve. On the side of the guide bushing which faces the outer wall of the gear unit, the connecting sleeve has an essentially Z-shaped cross-section. The Z-shaped cross-section is comprised of a first axial side piece situated radially inwardly and a second axial side piece situated radially outwardly. The first and second axial side pieces are joined by a radial side piece. The bushing also includes a seal with a dynamically stressed sealing lip sealing against the shaft and at least one statically stressed sealing lip seal sealing against the outer wall of the gear unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
EPO Patent 301,965 discloses a guide bushing. The guide bushing described in that patent is for the clutch-release bearing of a motor vehicle gear unit, and contains a mounting flange for attaching the guide bushing to the outer surface of a gear unit housing wall. The mounting flange shown in that patent is arranged in the same radial plane as a section which accommodates the sealing ring. In the device shown in EPO Patent 301,965, the sealing ring is mounted on a section that extends in the radial direction; this mounting arrangement can promote relaxation in the elastomeric material of the seal. Relaxation can lead to leakage in the area of the dynamic sealing action.